tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxim-Cre Races
Craghen The Crahgen race are the brutes to the Virexian continuum, usually standing around 8' tall they tower over all the other races in the Tri-unum alliance, only a few can mach their size. From head to toe they are covered in thick fur that can vary in color, they have no mouth that we can recognize. However they have three pairs of ears each pair overlapping the one below it, the top pair of these ears is their mouths that they speak and breath through, the pair right below that is the one they eat through, and the one below that is the one they hear through. Unlike most races where they have an average of 3-6 fingers Crahgens have two enourmous fingers and a thumb. Lyhoone Lyhoones stand around 6' tall and use their arms as matter manipulators and their legs are double jointed. They are a strange race, they are the least devolved race from the omni, they do not have eyes and use the elements surounding them to see and to speak. Their natural ability to control matter is only rivaled by servants, and instead of using hands to hold on to objects they bend the elements around them to hold onto matter, one Lyhoone can hold around 4 crystallum rifles two over the element conductors, and two others floating around them. Seravants The core magic users of the empire, these creatures believe that technology isn't the only way to power and for the most part they are right, until the other races included in the Maxim-Cre empire realized how usefull sacerdotium was they rellied mainly on technology to solve their problems. Now as the Empire has awakened to the new posibilities of combining sacerdotium and technology seravants have become teachers amongst the Maxim-Cre developing new ways to better technology using their natural born abilities. The seravants have a rabit-like head and a furry body with wings closly resemblimng a hawks, they have hooves instead of feet and walk on two legs like humans. They also have a tail that can grow to be 2 feet long and they themselves can grow to be 5-6 feet tall. Deregons The original race in the Maxim-Cre empire, they can range from a common every day citizen to a Drake Guard, trained to be the emperors own personal guard. They are the race that first lived on Primus all the way from the era of Chaos to the present day. Instead of evolving claws Deregons have evolved wrist blades that serve the same purpose as retractable claws. They are lizard-like and have legs that consist of two joints like an animal and arms that are the same as ours, joint wise. Their tail can grow to be 3 feet long and they themselves can grow to be 5-6 feet tall. Clippies Clippies, the smartest race among the Maxim-Cre, they have genetic memory so they have memories of past clippies. This race gets there name from the language they speak which is a system of clicks, along with their language they know the language of every known race except recently discovered ones. Clippies grow to be about 4-6 feet tall. They have four arms with one pair overlapping the other. They stand on bipedal legs that end at hooved feet and have a tail about 2 feet long. Their heads are elongated and have two sets of eyes, one sees in spectrums of light, the other sees in spectrums of dark much like the Daolos of the Monstearian empire. From head to toe they are covered in fur which tends to stay on the brown spectrum of colors. Mins Pyros, is the best word to describe these little balls of flame resistent fur. Mins have no mouth but speak by vibrating hairs on their body, although this sounds inaffective they can speak just as clearly as we can. These creatures, due to their pyromanic nature, created the most destructive bomb simply called the Min Bomb. Though they sound chaotic they are actually the least chaotic out of the current races in the Maxim-Cre empire. Mins Grow to be about 1-2 feet tall, and although they may be small their strength exceeds that of a Deregon. They look like a ball of fur with eyes two legs and two arms, no tail. Sparks The newest race of the Maxim-Cre empire sparks were created directly from the Maxim-Cre minor eternal Cre, sparks resemble Cre in both shape and form, glowing blue orbs with to pinpoint black eyes. There hands are two glowing orbs surrounding them and able to switch between energy and matter state with ease. these creatures are formed into a sphere of glowing blue substance with a diameter ranging from 6 inches to 1 foot. the way they walk is by hovering above the ground usually around 2-3 feet. Tharians Tharians are a group of humans from the thare empire that have joined the Maxim-Cre, the only difference is that unlike us they have the capacity to use better the abilities of their minds, unlike the averaging at 10% they average at about 20%.